


Classics

by BooknerdMiss



Series: Criminal Minds Kink Meme Responses [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, First time roleplay, Glasses, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooknerdMiss/pseuds/BooknerdMiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a CM kink meme prompt:</p><p>Roleplay Kink - Derek wants to blow the shy librarian with the brow-line glasses. Spencer is all too happy to play the part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classics

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. Porn. Also, this took way too long to finish because of school. Hope it isn't terrible.

**Classics**

__

_Date started: December 21, 2013 ___

There was only a single person visible as he stepped inside of the nearly silent library, their back turned towards him and their focus trained on the stack of books in their hands. A cold gust of wind followed him through the door before he could close it behind him, a few small snow flurries that had just started to fall trying desperately to wriggle through as well. Dusky light filtered through the windows, casting the furniture around the room in shadow as twilight bathed the city.

The figure next to the bookshelf turned and Derek Morgan’s eyes fell on a handsome face surrounded by a mass of light brown curls. Large hazel eyes were framed by a pair of heavy-rimmed black glasses and soft pink lips quirked into a slight smile. “Hi,” the man said, swallowing. “Can I help you?” 

Derek lifted the three books he had in his grasp and gave them a shake. “Just returning these,” he answered. The man placed the tomes that he was holding on a shelf to remind himself to finish putting them away later after he had finished helping this customer. He made his way over to the desk with the computer so that he could begin to check the books back into the system. Derek moved over to the counter and placed his books down, sliding them over to the librarian. Their fingers brushed lightly as the volumes exchanged hands. 

Morgan peered at the employee intently, watching as he began the process of checking the books back in. The man was tall and lanky, with soft looking milky skin. His fingers were slim, graceful and competent as he scanned the texts back into the database. He was dressed in a black button down shirt underneath a heather grey sweater vest, a charcoal grey blazer layered on top. Morgan thought he looked slightly awkward, unsure and utterly gorgeous. 

“So,” he said, continuing his inspection of the librarian. “I see you in here a lot.”

The man’s eyes flicked up from what he was doing, his eyes peeking over the top of his glasses. “Yeah,” he said, his brows furrowing. “I work here.”

Derek gave a brief chuckle and shook his head. “Yeah, I suppose that was a pretty dumb thing to say.” 

The man gave a small smile. “It happens to the best of us,” he said, closing the last book and setting it off to the side so that he could re-shelve it. “Is there anything else that I can do for you?”

“Uh, yeah,” Derek said, his eyes flicking over to the bookshelves. “Do you have any book recommendations?” 

“It depends on what genre you’re looking for,” the man answered, stepping out from behind the desk and heading over to one of the bookshelves, Morgan trailing a few steps behind him. “Are you looking for humor? Or romance? Maybe a horror or a crime novel?” 

“Definitely not those last two,” Derek interrupted, shaking his head and shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “I get enough of those topics at work.”

“Oh?” the librarian asked curiously. “What do you do?”

“I work for the FBI. In the Behavior Analysis Unit.”

The man’s eyes went wide behind his glasses. “The BAU? That’s amazing! Behavior Analysis is a fascinating subject.” 

Derek smiled as he looked at the man who suddenly seemed to be vibrating with energy, his own heart giving an embarrassing jump in his chest. “You interested in behavior?”

“Of course,” the man said with a bemused grin. “Isn’t everyone?”

The FBI agent chuckled. “Maybe they should be.”

“I’ve read multiple books about the subject of behavior analysis. It really is an amazing field.”

“Yeah?” Derek asked, pulling his hands from his pockets and crossing his arms over his chest. “Are you an expert on the subject now?” 

The librarian cleared his throat. “Well, I wouldn’t say expert . . .”

Derek gave another brief laugh. “Let me see you in action.”

“What do you mean?”

“Profile me.”

The young man blinked in a stupefied fashion, a flush of dark red making its way up his cheeks. “Oh,” he uttered quietly. “I don’t think that would be a very good idea.”

Derek smirked. “Do you think you’ll tell me something that I don’t want to hear?” he asked, playfully slapping the employee on the shoulder. “Honestly, I want to know what you think.”

The man worried his lower lip, white teeth flashing against pink flesh as he raised a hand to rub absently at his shoulder, before he nodded slowly. “You’re an alpha male,” he started, hazel eyes staring intently into Derek’s own dark brown gaze. “An extrovert. Intelligent. And strong, obviously,” he continued with a slightly amused smile as he gestured to the agent’s arms that were on display in the fitted long-sleeved shirt that he wore. A startled laugh left Derek, but he nodded in agreement, motioning for the man to go on.  
“I actually have a question for you,” the man stated instead of continuing his profile of the profiler. 

Derek frowned curiously, startled at the sudden change in topic, but nodded. “Sure,” he said. “Shoot.”

The library worker cleared his throat loudly. “You don’t strike me as the type who spends his free time reading,” he said, adjusting the pair of glasses that were resting on his face. “You seem like you’d rather be out mingling with people.”

The agent grinned. “I do like to go out to clubs,” he conceded. 

“Then why do you keep coming here?” the taller man asked. He motioned over to the desk where he had just checked in the books that Derek had returned. “I’ve seen you in here three times in the last two months. Are you even reading the items that you’re checking out?”

“Pretty boy,” Derek said, shaking his head in amusement. The man in front of him frowned in confusion, even as a bright blush appeared across the bridge of his nose and spread to his cheeks. “Are you sure you aren’t a profiler?”

“What do you mean?” 

“You’re right,” Derek said as he stepped closer, his body invading the space of the other’s. “I’m more likely to spend my time dancing in a bar or renovating houses or watching movies.”

The librarian took a few stumbling steps away, but was stopped by the bookshelf at his back. “Then why -?” 

“You,” Derek said, pressing their bodies together and pushing the employee harder against the stack behind him. A slight squeak escaped the man he was leaning against and Morgan smiled gently at the endearing noise. “You keep me coming back, Spencer.”

Spencer blinked owlishly at Derek from behind his glasses. “How did you know my name?” he questioned. Morgan tilted his head back towards the direction of the desk. 

“Your nameplate.” 

“Oh,” Spencer said. “Right.” He licked his lips nervously, the agent following the movement intently with a heavy-lidded stare. “What’s . . . what’s your name?” he asked softly. 

Derek trailed his fingertips lightly over Spencer’s cheek, the skin just as soft as he imagined it would be under his caress. The weeks that he had spent coming into the library and stealing furtive glances at the man in front of him while browsing the shelves had created dozens of fantasies that were now playing rapidly across his mind. He almost couldn’t believe that he now had the chance to touch the skin that he had dreamed about. To feel the body that he had wanted to hold against his now in his arms. The younger man shivered at the warm touch against his face, his eyes fluttering as the man that he had been surreptitiously peeking at and dreaming about stroked his cheek. Derek gave a small smile as he saw the reaction before he answered the question. “Derek Morgan.” 

“That’s a nice name,” Spencer said nervously, reaching up to touch his fingers against the ones still on his face. Derek curled his pinkie around Spencer’s before sliding their fingers against each other until they were intertwined together, still brushing against the taller man’s cheek. Spencer swallowed and opened his mouth to speak again, but closed his lips when Derek gave a small shake of his head. 

“Spencer,” the agent breathed, placing his free hand on the librarian’s hip. The bone was prominent against his hand and he gave the area a slight squeeze. “Do you want this?”

The eyes behind the glasses were blown wide, the pupil nearly swallowing the hazel colored irises completely. The thin chest rose and fell rapidly against Derek’s own as his breathing picked up, a pink flush of arousal spreading up from his neck to his face. “Can’t you tell that I do?” he whispered. 

“Tell me,” Derek requested, inching closer so that his breath ghosted over Spencer’s lips. The librarian’s free hand reached up and grasped Derek’s shoulder, his grip desperate as he tried to pull the other man even closer. 

“I want this,” Spencer murmured, his eyes sliding shut and tilting his head for the kiss that he knew was coming. “I want you.”

“Good,” Derek uttered before sealing his lips over the librarian’s. The younger man gave a heavy exhalation through his nose that ended in a pleased hum, the breath warm but his glasses cool against Morgan’s face as he devoured Spencer’s mouth. The employee responded in kind, wrapping his arms around Derek’s shoulders and pressing flush against the strong body in front of him. 

The two kissed hungrily, their hands roaming restlessly across each other’s clothes and sliding underneath the material to flit teasingly across warm flesh. Spencer moaned when Derek cupped his hands on his backside, hauling him even closer and grinding their erections together. The agent groaned himself, lost in his desire and the feel of the firm body against his. 

“Derek,” Spencer breathed, tilting his head back and letting the man’s soft lips trail across his cheek and down to his neck, the quick kisses sending shivers down his spine. 

“I love how you say my name,” Morgan murmured, nipping playfully at the skin underneath his lips. Spencer choked out a faint sound, shuddering and pulling the agent’s face back up to his and pressing their mouths together in a desperate kiss. 

The slick sound of their lips moving against each other and their panting breath were the only sounds in the quiet library, spurring each other on as they lost themselves more and more in each other. Derek reached for the belt sitting snuggly around Spencer’s slim hips, unbuckling it quickly before moving onto the button and zipper of the dark jeans. The librarian’s breath puffed frantically against Morgan’s lips as he pushed down the fabric that shielded supple thighs and a straining erection. 

Spencer gasped loudly when Derek wrapped a hand around his cock, his eyes squeezing shut tightly at the exquisite feeling of the man’s flesh against his. The darker man smeared the pre-cum leaking from the tip around the smooth head of the bespectacled man’s penis, his own straining the front of his jeans uncomfortably. He nuzzled into the warm nook between Spencer’s shoulder and neck as he worked his hand teasingly up and down the shaft he was holding, loving the way that it quivered and twitched in his grasp.

“I want to suck you,” Derek whispered. “Let me?” 

“Derek,” Spencer repeated breathlessly, arching his hips towards the amazing sensation he was experiencing. 

“Please?” the agent continued, pulling back to look into clouded hazel eyes. His own gaze was dark and heated, the glance he bestowed upon Spencer causing the man to let loose a delicious whine and nod his head furiously, short curls rustling against the books on the shelf behind him. Derek smiled, his teeth a flash of white against his tan skin before he dropped swiftly to his knees.

Spencer placed his hands on the agent’s broad shoulders, his fingers clenching in the rough material of his shirt at the first touch of the man’s lips against his cock. Derek placed wet, lingering kisses on the member in his hand, breathing in deeply the clean scent of the man he was with. His lips made obscene smacking noises as he moved his way up, flicking his tongue against the leaking slit and wrenching a cry from the slim librarian’s throat. He gave a broad lick of the head of his lover’s cock before swallowing it down, his throat constricting around the length he had taken in. 

Spencer moaned loudly, slipping his hands around the back of Morgan’s head and curling over him, hips bucking into the delicious warmth that was wrapped around his cock. He was already on edge, the flirtation with the agent riling him up and he knew that it wouldn’t be long before he tipped over into orgasm. Derek’s hands settled on Reid’s backside, giving it a firm squeeze and humming happily deep in his throat. 

The librarian continued to thrust into Derek’s mouth, the older man closing his eyes in pleasure at the feeling of the erection sliding against his tongue. He gave another satisfying grope of his partner’s behind before making short work of his jeans, reaching inside to pull out his own aching cock. He shuddered at the touch of his fingers against the rigid flesh, the digits becoming slick with the pre-cum that had dripped out. The agent knew that the taste of the alluring man in front of him and the noises that he was making would quickly push him into orgasm. 

“Derek, Derek, _Derek_ ,” Spencer chanted, both voice and breath hitching as he teetered on the brink. Morgan groaned, loving the sound of his name rolling off the employee’s lips in such desperation and sucked harder, feeling as Spencer’s cock tightened even more before he came with a loud cry. Derek swallowed hungrily as his own orgasm tore through him, cum sliding through his fingers as Spencer unfurled from around him, hands rasping across Derek’s scalp as he collapsed against the bookcase behind him.

He slid limply down to the floor, the edge of the shelves digging uncomfortably into his spine. Morgan smiled from his position between Spencer’s bent legs, reaching forward with his clean hand to brush the soft curls tenderly from his lover’s face. “So?” he asked, his eyes running over the folded up form in front of him. “What do you think?” 

Reid’s tongue ran across his swollen lips and he swallowed heavily. His gaze was warm behind the lens of his glasses as he stared at his coworker, a small smile tugging at his mouth “I think I like role-play.”

_Date Completed: May 26, 2014_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos is much appreciated.


End file.
